


Аспекты командной работы

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017





	

— У тебя не работает механизм, который их складывает!

— А тебя-то кто просил лезть?

Стив закрывает глаза буквально на три секунды и мысленно призывает себя к спокойствию. Есть определенный тип ситуаций, в которых он просто не готов оказываться. Но в интонации Сэма сквозит столько искреннего «Я же так и знал, что ты придурок», а Баки в ответ смотрит на него с таким независимым выражением, что сделать вид, будто ничего не происходит, уже точно не получится.

— У тебя механизм сломан — ты понятия не имеешь, как вообще держать что-то в рабочем состоянии.

— Это мне говорит человек, чья рука только что в этом самом механизме и застряла! — спор идет на повышенных тонах, и Сэм явно очень хорошего мнения о собственных физических возможностях, учитывая, что правая рука Баки вполне свободна и ей он может совершать любые агрессивные действия в сторону людей, которые его раздражают.

Стив тихо вздыхает. Со стороны кажется, что Баки дружески похлопывает Сэма по спине. Если бы.

— Я могу руку вытащить в любой момент, просто последствия тебя не порадуют, — Баки дергает головой, и Стив всерьез начинает опасаться, как бы у него в этом механизме еще и волосы за что-нибудь не зацепились.

— Ничего ты не можешь, — Сэм закатывает глаза. — Там все на совесть сделано. Застрял, так уж и признай, что застрял.

— Так на совесть, что они бы у тебя не раскрылись в самый ответственный момент. Хотя меня это не особо беспокоит, — Баки аккуратно тянет руку на себя, и Сэму приходится сделать шаг в его сторону.

— Так что же ты лез, если не беспокоит!

— Помощь нужна? — Стив прерывает перепалку и тут же чувствует, как его прожигают преисполненным недовольства взглядом.

— С чем? С этим? — Сэм смотрит на него, будто он сморозил какую-то жуткую глупость. А еще пару мгновений назад Стиву казалось, что он спасает его от неминуемой гибели или увечий. Баки, наверное, тоже так думал, когда лез что-то поправлять в крыльях.

— Стив, ну мы же не идиоты — сами разберемся, — говорит Баки, как будто никакого конфликта и в природе не существовало.

Пару мгновений Стив сверлит обоих взглядом. Разворачивается и уходит.

— Он на что-то обиделся? — спрашивает Сэм ему вслед с таким искренним недоумением, что становится практически смешно.

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Баки. Совершенно спокойно.


End file.
